User blog:SnowflakeBubbles/The New Admin
Haha! I made a story of being an admin in real life... xD In this story, I'm mischievous and a laid-back girl... And Anthony has to watch me before making a move... DISCLAIMER: I am not bragging to be an admin... I just love creating random stories... xD I'm not offending someone... Am I? No? Are you guys sure? I'm worried... Eh... I'll just block myself anyway... Dx Chapter 1: Blocking Me: Okay... I can do this... *types* ''"I wanna be an admin!" Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am... Oi'm definitely a tree! (talk) 11:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ''... And now it's time to wait... A few days later... Me: Gosh, what's taking him so long... *checks user account* OMG! I'm an admin woo hoo!!! Anthony: Yes. Yes you are... Now time to explain to you the rules... First step you- Me: *what I can hear* Potato, Potato, Poteto, Potato, Potato, Potato, Poteto, Poteto... Anthony: And that's what you can do... Uh... Freesmarter? Me: Potatoes.... Yum!! Anthony: You weren't listening this whole time?! Me: Pote- What? Oh! I was listening... Anthony: Then, what did I say? Me: Uh... Potatoes? Anthony: *blocks me for 3 days* 3 days later... Me: Hi! Anthony: Hey, Freesmarter... Me: So... Um... What can I do? Anthony: You can protect your fanfic... Me: Really?! Okay! *protects random people's fanfic* There! Anthony: *facepalm* NOW HOW'RE THEY SUPPOSE TO EDIT THEIR OWN FANFIC?! Me: *not listening* *still protecting* Anthony: *blocks Freesmarter for 3 months* 3 months later... Me: Whoa! Alot of things have changed... Bro: Where've you been?! I've read almost all fanfics! You hadn't touch your fanfic for 3 months... Me: What?! Why didn't you updated it in the 1st place?! I told you to update it when I was blocked... Bro: You said that? I thought you said "bananas"? Me: ... *blocks my brother for 1 year* Ugh... Anthony: Hey, Freesmarter! Me: Stop treating me like as if you can't remember that you blocked me! Anthony: ... I did? TBFofBFDIA: *out of nowhere* Bon jour! Me: ... *blocks TBFofBFDIA* ... Anthony: What're you doing?! Me: *blocks everyone for 9 years except for Anthony* Anthony: Alright, that's it! Me: *blocks Anthony before being blocked* ... Phew! Oh holy cow... *blocks myself by accident* THE END! :3 Chapter 2: Admin After 9 long years... Me: *user blog* OMG! I just watched BFDIA Episode 13! It was AWESOME!! Bro: *comment* Agreed! LOL! Me: Wanna be an Admin? Bro: Oh... SURE! :DDD Me: Okay! *makes you an admin* Me: *user blog again* LOL! RFVP Season 4? Do you guys want that? Hater: *comment* NO! Me: :( Hater: Your fanfics are horrid! Never make one again! Me: D:... Oh! Wanna be an admin? Hater: Oh Sure! Anthony: Hey Every- whoa... How did 10 people just became Admins? Me: Uh... Potato? BubbleBFDI: Hoi! Me: OMG! Bubble has an account?! BubbleBFDI: yup! Me: OMG! YAY!!!! Do you wanna be an admin? BubbleBFDI: Woo hoo! Yay! Anthony: What the- How did all the people just became Admins?! Me: Uh... *blocks myself for 9 months* Anthony: ???? Hater: Oh just ignore her... She's gone bananas... She even created this stupid story... And she's just insulting you... Bro: *using his account* NO I'M NOT! ~Freesmarter Hater: Eh... Er... ??? Bro: *back to himself* Just ignore her... Because she's just at the corner of the room saying, "Why did I block myself?" continuously... Bye anyways! *logs off* Hater: She's really crazy and evil... THE END! Hater: Still the worst story ever... :P Chapter 3: Fanfiction - Blocking part 2 Me: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!! This fanfic is the best! *reads my fanfic* Fanfic: uieajgankjvnqein gerjcvoifmjroigjwmcf,wothijn blahfewuirmguiqmhrxcfiqghvjkwnl... Me: Gosh! This is awesome! I'm gonna have awesome comments because I'm TEH BEST~ Hater: This is story is Bull$*%@! Hater 2: OMG! Best story! NOT Me: *replies* Aww... That's so sweet of you for complimenting me... Satanchu: Rawr! I'm Pikachu! Me: LOL! You're not saying, "Pika! Pika Pi Pikachu!" xD Satanchu: Cuz I'm a tokin' PEKACHOOO! Me: You've gone crazy enough... *blocks you for 2 days* Best fan: LOL! Bon jour! :P Me: This is not a French Fanfic! *blocks you for 3 days* Pedrolucas: Adding this fic to "Crappy Stories" Me: What the- HEY! MAH STORI ISH NOT A PISH OF CRAAAP!!! Pedrolucas: :P Me: UGGGH!!! UR SHOOO MIIIN!! theACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Hey guys! Me: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG- Satanchu: Pika! Actualfan's here! :D Bestfan: PATATE!!! Actualfan: *gets block globally* Me: OMGOMG... Aww... :( Besh fan dish ish ol ur folt!!! Wait. How'd did you...? RAG: I did it! Me: What does RAG mean? RAG: Random Admin Guy! Me: *twitches eye* *blocks Satanchu, Bestfan and RAG* I'M ENDING THIS LEAST FUNNY CHAPTER!! The End...? Category:Blog posts